


I Know It's Wrong, But I Don't Mind

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Said trans character is Jiang, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lay on the horn one more time--" Declan cut himself off with a sharp hiss, his hands tight at Jiang's hips, keeping the other boy held tight against him. "You'll wake the whole dorm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Wrong, But I Don't Mind

****

"You lay on the horn one more time--" Declan cut himself off with a sharp hiss, his hands tight at Jiang's hips, keeping the other boy held tight against him. "You'll wake the whole dorm."

 

"You think I give a shit?" There was clear defiance in Jiang's voice; There always was. It was strangely fetching.

 

"Probably not." Declan gasped when Jiang threaded pale fingers into his hair, and the hand that wasn't grasping Jiang's hip darted down to lower the Volvo's driver's seat to as horizontal a position as it could achieve.

 

"'Course I don't." His hands moving to the headrest, Jiang rolled his hips down against Declan's, hot and damp through his shredded jeans and Declan's dark, expensive ones. "What's it matter, anyhow?" His voice was a cigarette-rasp, low and perpetually harsh. Declan shivered at the sound of it. "You ashamed of me, D?"

 

It took Declan a long moment to find his voice, and when he did, it came out uncharacteristically rough: "Never."

 

" _Good boy_."

 

The praise brought a low moan bubbling up past Declan's lips, and Jiang leaned in to drink it down, hands at the buttons of Declan's shirt, working them open as they kissed.

 

The touch of cool fingers at his chest had Declan shuddering, and Jiang slid his arms around Declan's to back, chasing the shivers with his black-painted fingernails, a trail of stinging red pulling Declan closer, his back arching away from the leather seat.

 

"Hey, D?"

 

"Yeah?" It took a massive effort to get the word out, and Declan grasped at Jiang's slender waist, hips rolling up against him.

 

Jiang's lips were at Declan's ear when he murmured, "Feels really good." He gave a soft, gasping laugh when Declan bucked against him, grinding up _hard_. "You're so good at this..."

 

Turning to capture Jiang's lips with his own, Declan slid his hands up beneath the hem of the other boy's shirt, scratching at the edge of his binder. Jiang, Declan had long since learned, loved few things more than being marked up. Jiang's shirt, though, was technically Declan's shirt, v-necked, three sizes too big on Jiang's skinny frame. It fell easily from his tattooed shoulder, and he purred when Declan pressed his mouth to inked skin.

 

One hand at the back of Declan's neck, the other at Declan's hip, Jiang shuddered. The press of thick fingers to the front of his jeans, pushing the seam against his clit, and Jiang rolled his hips against the touch as best he could. His voice was soft, his lips at Declan's temple when he hissed, " _Declan_..."

 

The name came out sounding like a prayer, something secret and sacred, and it only took another roll of Jiang's hips against him to send Declan over the edge, his back arching high, head tossed back against the headrest, chest heaving.

 

"You..." Jiang's smile was wicked, his voice soft and nearly reverential as he shivered apart in Declan's arms. " _Are **so** easy_."

 

Declan couldn't be bothered to argue, lifting one hand to run through his own hair, struggling for breath in the humid warmth of the car. The scratches down his back stung, his cheeks and chest were burning, his lips were sore and kiss-swollen. He felt filthy and used and _perfect_.

 

Smirking a bit, clearly pleased with himself, Jiang leaned down to push the Volvo's door open, uncaring when his back sounded the horn again. Then, carefully, he slid out of the car altogether.

 

Licking his lips, Declan panted, "You're going already?"

 

"K and the boys are waiting for me." It was undoubtedly true, and Declan was soon out of the car, too, leaning against it, watching as Jiang pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket, quick to light one up.

 

When the packet was offered to Declan, he declined, leaning back against the car and staring up at the few stars the school's lights didn't block out.

 

"Hey, D." Catching Declan's eyes, Jiang jerked his chin toward the other side of the parking lot, asking, "Isn't that your girl's car?"

 

It was: Ashley's little red convertible was parked at the far end of the dorm's lot, and she sat inside it, her eyes on them.

 

 _Shit_. Declan groaned. He'd forgotten he was supposed to meet her earlier.

 

"That _is_ her, right?"

 

"It's her." She looked furious, and Declan looked away.

 

"Oh, good." Jiang held her gaze when he pressed his mouth to Declan's.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, man, boys grinding it out in expensive cars is, like, my favorite thing ever. And I definitely believe that Jiang would call Declan "D" more often than not. "Declan" is saved for special occasions
> 
> Oh, but does this ship have a name? It should. It's a nice ship. I mean, think about the aesthetics of it: Strong-jawed, suited Declan with tiny, tattooed Jiang on his arm. I blame Tumblr use F0x-meets-w0lf for putting this ship in my head
> 
> Also, the title is from Cobra Starship's I Kissed A Boy. It's a dream pack song, for sure
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
